


Striptease

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [30]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Striptease

“Hello? Y/N?” Sonny called out into the dark, quiet house. Highly unusual for the Carisi household. ‘Where is everyone?’, Sonny said to himself. He ascended the stairs to the bedroom and saw a light filtering underneath the door. Sonny pushed the door open. His mouth dropped open when he saw you.

“Welcome home, Dominick”, you purred his name. As you were sauntering over to him, the soft lights picked up the blue in his eyes and played off his handsome features.

“You. Wow, doll.” Sonny swallowed hard as he took you in. Black lace cheeky panties, black lace bra, a short silk robe and barefoot. Your brown hair was falling over one shoulder. And the bedroom was softly lit. Sonny noticed a chair in the middle of the room.

“Here. Let me help you get a little more comfortable.” Walking around to stand behind him, you took the collar of his jacket and pulled down over his shoulders. You threw his jacket on the bed and ran your hand along his back. as you circled back to face him and he rested his hands on your hips. You looked up at him through your lashes, biting your lip as you loosened his tie. Sonny gave you a lusty look when you unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of his shirt.

You turned away from Sonny and walked slowly to where your phone was set to play the playlist you had made up earlier and hit play. A slow steady rock song came on. Going to your hands and knees you crawled back to Sonny. You ran your hands up his legs as you stood up, also allowing your body to brush up his. “Sit”, you commanded and gave him a little push to the chair behind him.

“Yes ma’am”, Sonny responded and sat down as instructed. “Wait. Where are the kids?” Sonny suddenly remembered. 

“Sleepover at Bella and Tommy’s” you informed him. “Won’t be back 'til 1200 tomorrow.” Giving him a wink as he relaxed again. “Now sit back and enjoy the show.” 

“Oh this is gonna be good”, Sonny rubbed his hands together and sat back in the chair. His eyes followed your every move. 

You started rolling your hips, gliding your hands up your body. Untying the robe as you turned away from him you let it pool to the floor and kick it to the side. Bending over slightly you looked over your shoulder and spanked your bottom. You continued to move to the beat, swaying your hips, giving Sonny the look. 

From there you made your way to the floor and slowly opened your knees. Sonny’s gaze was turning you on. He gave you confidence and made you feel sexy. Biting your lip, you turned to lie on your back, pointing your toes and opening your legs. Moving from the floor back to your feet, you reached around and undid the clasps of your bra. You let it slip down your arms, then tossed it to the side with the other clothing.

Sonny waggled a finger. “Get over here”, Sonny patted his thighs. His voice was husky, full of lust. His greedy eyes never leaving yours. Slowly sauntering back to Sonny as requested, you gave him a smirk. His arousal was evident from where you stood.

“Did you need something?”, you asked innocently as you ran your hands up his thighs. “Hmmm.. enjoying yourself Detective?” When you cupped his erection he hissed through his teeth. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Straddling his hips, you started grinding onto his groin as he ran his hands over your breasts, thumbing your nipples. “Ahhh…”

Sonny grabbed the back of your thighs, pulling you up so his face was buried in your breasts.

Breaking contact you stood giving Sonny a little wink and bit your lip. Ever so slowly you bent over skimming your hand down your legs, then back up. Catching a thumb on each side of your panties, you shimmied them down your legs, then gave your bottom a little smack.  
Sonny jumped a bit at the smack. Then he gave you a salacious grin. “Gettin’ lonely over here doll”, his voice raspy.

“Can't have my guy getting lonely now can we.” Sitting on his lap facing away from him, you massaged him through his pants. Your body draped over him and he nipped at your neck.

“Oh my God Y/N, I’m gonna cum right here in my pants if you don’t stop” Sonny breathed in your ear. But you didn’t stop.“You are so damn sexy doll. You kept grinding and kissing his neck. “Oh sh- ahhh…” You felt Sonny buck under you. He stilled and breathed against you neck. "You are gonna be the death of me, but what a way to go.”


End file.
